Ivy
Ivy is a main character in Cytus II, and is one of the playable characters in the game. She debuted with the 2.0 update. Currently, Ivy has songs, and maxes out at Lv. . Description On the eve of N.A. 700, people are cheering and celebrating. Everyone is looking forward to the arrival of the new century. At the same time, the mysterious Ivy awakes inside a jungle located deep within the forbidden area. She discovers that the world is no longer looks like the one she's familiar with. Personality Originally with no identity, OPCI_2501_IV had her emotions and freedom of will emerged from nothing. She soon bonded with another robot, OPCI_2501_V. They respectively named themselves Ivy 'and '''Vanessa '''based on their unit numbers. The two quickly formed a close bond and became inseparable, talking almost daily. However, due to The Decomition, they were forced to fall into slumber in the near future. Waking up 500 years later, Ivy realizes that she has been asleep for far too long, and that the world has changed. Vanessa is unable to awaken, and so, Ivy sets out on a journey to help her. Ivy has also been urging to find out the truth behind the seemingly impossible current human technological advancements. She has developed the identity of 'Æsir to figure out what humans are hiding behind the core of Cytus. While she is particularly aloof towards them, it seems Ivy isn't completely numb to humans, and understands that they are somewhat similar to Architects. This can be concluded by Ivy's many stunts performed in order to protect or save them during dangerous situations. Songs Main Songs Black Market - CAPSO! Black Market - Song Packs Emotion Samples 01 Emotion Samples 02 Notes 1. Songs in bold are hidden. 2. †The song has a tempo variation. Trivia *Ivy, along with Crystal PuNK, is the only free character that does not use the iM System to support her story progression, and is also the first free character released after the original three. *Ivy has the most songs taken from the original Cytus game: D R G, Biotonic, Area184, Halloween Party, Saika, Bloody Purity, Quantum Labyrinth, To Further Dream, and Masquerade. **However, out of all of the returning songs, Halloween Party was the only one unlocked without a code (instead unlocked by default) and released via update (2.7). *Ivy debuts the Click Drag Note, a new type of note where the player taps first and then drags. *Ivy is the only free character not to have songs featured in the "Marvelous Mix" song packs. *Ivy, along with ConneR, NEKO#ΦωΦ and Neko, is one of the four only characters who has songs with the level 15 difficulty. Gallery General Ivy title screen.jpg|Ivy displayed on the game's title screen (unlocked after a certain cutscene). Ivy 00.jpg Ivy 1.jpg Ivy 2.jpg Ivy 3.jpg Ivy 4.jpg Ivy 01.jpg Ivy 5.jpg Ivy 6.jpg Ivy 7.jpg Ivy 8.jpg Ivy 9.jpg Ivy 10.jpg Ivy 11.jpg Ivy 12.jpg Ivy 13.jpg Ivy 02.jpg Ivy 03.jpg Ilka.jpg Ilka falling.jpg Ivy 04.jpg Ivy 14.jpg Ivy 15.jpg Ivy 16.jpg Ivy 17.jpg Ivy 18.jpg Ivy 19.jpg CAPSO! Skins Ivy - Vivid.png|Vivid Category:Cytus II Character Category:Cytus II